Anytime
by LongerWalks-and-ShorterTalks
Summary: "I'm sorry, Trav. I'm just really upset and confused and angry and-" Wes stopped as he finally looked Travis in the eye. "-and I just need my best friend right now." It's Homecoming and Alex cancels on Wes, so it's Travis to the rescue. 16-year-old!TravisxWes. Goes with "Comfort" and "Not Yet" c: Enjoy and Review !


Disclaimer: I don't own shhhiiiiiiittttttt . c:

* * *

_hey, you think you could come over?_

_-Wes _

_6:00pm_

_..._

_homecoming starts in an hour! what could possibly be that important?_

_-Travis _

_6:03pm_

_..._

_Alex canceled on me..._

_-Wes_

_6:04pm_

_..._

_Im on my way._

_-Travis_

_6:05pm_

* * *

As soon as Travis got that text, he was out the door and onto the shiny black motorcycle he got for his 16th birthday. To him, this was an emergency. From what he could remember, Alex was the first girl Wes had ever liked. All he did was talk about her and he nearly _died _when she agreed to go to homecoming with him. So why would she cancel?

Dashing through the streets, Travis finally arrived at Wes' house in record time. It was 6:29, and Travis knew they wouldn't make it to homecoming even if they tried. With a breathy sigh, Travis climbed off of his motorcycle, (being too cool for a helmet, and safety!) and walk up the driveway and up to the door. Using his key (he had gotten from Wes, since he was over there so often) he stepped into the expensive looking house, and up the stairs to his best friends room. He didn't bother looking around for anyone, knowing Wes; family was rarely home. Without hesitation, he twisted the door knob to a surprising sight. In the usually spotless room, there were ties, dress shirts, and other items scattered across the room. Across the desk laid four different color roses. A red, pink, white, and yellow rose sat there on the verge of death.

As his eyes finish wandering around the room, they settled on the figure lying on the queen sized bed in the middle of the room. There lied Wes, clad in nothing but a bright blue pair of pj pants, clutching one of the many pillows on his bed. He sat there with an expressionless face, staring up at the ceiling. That sight alone caused Travis' heart to break a little. Taking off his shoes and jacket, (knowing how much of a germaphobe Wes was) Travis flopped onto the bed next to Wes. Opposite of the man lying on his back, Travis sat up on his elbows and turned towards him.

"You okay, bro?"

"Do I looked okay?"

Travis had to cringe at the emotionless tone in his voice.

"So what happened?"

"I don't even know..." Wes said, turning to Travis for the first time since he walked in. "I called her, asking what time she wanted me to pick her up, and she canceled. She said she 'Didn't feel like going' and she 'Changed her mind'." He finished with a scoff, as if he didn't believe it.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Travis asked with a confused look.

"If I knew, do you really think I'd be talking to you right now?" Wes snapped and the darker man. As he saw the flash of hurt in his best friends eyes, he immediately calmed down.

"I'm sorry, Trav." Wes rolled over on his side to face him, using that nickname he gave him when they were 6. He knew using it when he was upset always worked. "I'm just really upset and confused and angry and-"

Wes stopped as he finally looked Travis in the eye.

"-and I just need my best friend right now."

Wes was a strong person. Between his parents never being there, being bullied a lot as a kid, and all the other bullshit that happened in his life, he never cried. If you were to ask him, he'd say he's too manly to cry. Crying was for the weak, which he _definitely_ was not. Ask anyone else and they'd say he was just really good at hiding his emotions. At this moment, that wasn't the case. You could see all the emotions he had ever held in displayed in his eyes and on his face. Though he looked completely broken, not one tear was shed.

"Don't worry man, I'm right here." Travis whispered as he rolled onto his back and pulled the blonde into his chest in a comforting hug.

They sat there for a while in a comfortable silence, Wes had listened to his heart beat through his chest before he spoke up.

"Why do you always hug me? You're so weird."

That had made Travis laugh, causing his chest and Wes to move along with him.

"How is it weird? I always hug you." Travis smiled, thinking about all the times they've hugged.

"We're guys ,Travis. Guys don't exactly..._hug._"

"Don't pretend that you don't love my hugs Wes." Travis laughed, "besides, I never hear you complaining or pulling away."

This shut Wes up immediately. He did enjoy Travis' hugs, but that wasn't exactly something he wanted to share. In all honesty, he'd take Travis' hugs any day over Alex.

...Wait what?

Did he really mean that? Is that why the moment Travis pulled him into that hug, he forgot everything that was troubling him?

"Thought so." Travis laughed as Wes smacked him in the chest.

As Travis calmed down and they were in a comfortable silence, Wes broke it again.

"I'm sorry you couldn't go to homecoming." Wes said, still lying on his friend's chest, but now looking up at him. "I know you really wanted to go. You didn't have to come here and-"

"No." Travis cut him off. "Do you really think I would leave you here alone to suffer just to go have fun? Not to mention, it would be no fun without you."

"Well...no but-"

"No but's. I'm here and I'm not leaving."

This made Wes smile. Despite everything that was going on with Alex, Travis was still able to get a smile from him.

"But you do owe me."

"Anything." Wes replied, not thinking about what he said.

As soon as those words let Wes' lips, Travis was up and out the door.

"Where are you going?" Wes shouted as he got up and stood in the doorway. Looking down the hall, he saw Travis go down the stairs.

"I'll be right back, stay up there!" Travis shouted back.

Walking back to his bed, Wes took a seat as he waited for Travis to come back. It was five minutes before Travis came back. With items behind his back, he set them down on the bed. Next, he picked up Wes, put him over his shoulder, and turned towards the door.

"Travis! What are you doing? Put me down!" Shouted Wes as he was carried outside of his room.

"Ok." Travis put him down right outside of the doorway before walking back into the room and locking the door.

"Give me a couple minutes!" Travis shouted through the door. With an annoyed sigh, Wes sat on the ground in front of the door, waiting for Travis to finish.

* * *

"Okay, come in!"

When he heard the shout through the door, he immediately sat up and walked in. As the door swung open, the sound of music hit his ears.

A Twist In My Story by Secondhand Serenade. Travis knew this was one of his favorite songs.

"What is all this?" Wes laughed as he looked around at the rose petals on the floor and how clean his room looked. The lights were dimmed and Travis stood in the middle of the room with a smile on his face.

"Well we missed homecoming and you _do_ owe me so..." Travis held out his hand.

Blushing at the ridiculous of thee situation and the fact that Travis went through all this trouble, he took his outstretched had.

As they rocked back and forth to the song and Wes rested his head on Travis shoulder, he smiled.

"Thank you." Wes whispered, knowing for a fact that the other man heard him.

"Anytime." Travis replied, smiling down at him.

This would definitely be a night to remember.

* * *

**A/N: **Awwwwhhhhh ! c: I Loved it , though it was a lot less funnier then I imagined...lol. I hoped you liked it and the next one will be either 18 or 20-years-old. I don't know, I gotta think about it. c:

REVIEW! c;

~LongerWalks-and-ShorterTalks .


End file.
